


Never Meet Your Heroes

by m4lware



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Angst, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Grooming, Hurt No Comfort, I'm sorry my sweet boy, Idolization, M/M, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Assault, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26449444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m4lware/pseuds/m4lware
Summary: An alternate ending to "Nothing but Truffle" where Todd takes a little bit longer to recover after Meat Sweats knocks him outMikey's dream has always been to spend a day with his idol, Rupert Swaggart, and just because he was a mutant now and not really all that *good* of a guy, that didn't mean he couldn't change! And he was even being really, really nice to him, even a little touchy sometimes. That was exciting!Right?
Relationships: Michelangelo/Meat Sweats (TMNT)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	Never Meet Your Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> Please heed the tags! Also, this wasn't beta read so please excuse any and all spelling and grammar mistakes.  
> Also, I do not condone any of the bad actions done in this fic, this is all very fictional and should stay that way. Thank you!

The whole day had seemed like an absolute  _ dream. _

Mikey knew deep down that Rupert couldn’t be  _ that  _ bad of a guy. Sure, he was rude even when he was human, always shouting critiques and hurling insults at his show’s contestants, staff, and even audience, but Mikey had always figured it was an act. A persona that the man created to boost rating and capture thousands of fans, and oh did it work. Mikey was always entertained by his ramblings, always feeling bad for the people Rupert scolded but those thoughts of sympathy swiftly running from his mind once he saw the food the man could cook. Fluffy and runny scrambled eggs, the perfect cordon bleu, a heavenly-looking triple-layered dark fudge chocolate cake. It seemed the man could make any dish he set his mind on preparing a masterpiece, and Mikey always admired him for his other-worldly skills.

So, Mikey let that side of himself take over at that moment. The moment when Rupert (Now known commonly to the turtle as Meat Sweats) went from trying to kill him to looking at Mikey with a gentle expression on his face, looking strange with his rough features, Mikey didn’t hesitate to spend time with and bond with the mutant. Finding the truffles with Rupert while exchanging easy conversation seemed like a dream come true, with Mikey getting to ask him all the questions he’d always wanted to: How do you make your steak so tender? What’s your secret to your noodles?

And yes, he supposed he did get just a  _ bit  _ exasperating at times, what with the pig asking Mikey to carry him on his shoulders through the mud and using him as a shield through the thickly thorned vines, but if it was for his idol he’d do anything. He even called him his best mate!

The two were inching their way closer to the tree when Rupert wrapped a large arm around Mikey’s small shoulders. 

“Mikey, dear, this day has been so wonderful, wouldn’t you agree?”

The turtle blushed and shifted his eyes away from the other mutant and replied, “Yeah, I had a really nice time hanging out with you Rupe, we should do this again sometime!” 

Mikey could hear the much taller man chuckle deeply above him, the combination of the noise paired with his arm around him made Mikey’s insides turn to mush, heat within his pounding chest. 

The smaller couldn’t deny that while watching him on tv he hadn’t developed a little bit of a crush on the chef. Nothing too serious, he wasn’t experienced with that sort of stuff at all being thirteen and hidden in a sewer most of his life. Plus the whole mutant situation, but that was pretty much self-explanatory. So watching his red hair swivel as he rushed to finish a dish and his large figure towering over everyone else in the shot of him on tv was the closest thing Mikey came to a developed romantic attraction.

Rupert edged the boy closer to his body, so close that Mikey could feel his body heat rub up against his. His large hands - larger almost than the turtle’s face - grabbed Mikey by the chin and tilted his head up, forcing Mikey to look at him right in the eyes.

“Michel you’re so..cute. Such a pretty boy. Do you know that?” His voice dipped to a low whisper, the words wrapping around Mikey’s body and constricting him tighter than a cobra. The young boy shivered and slightly shook his head, unable to turn away from the chef who was now rubbing the thumb grasped onto his chin in slow, small circles. He began to slither another rough hand along Mikey’s lower thigh, pressing firmly against his skin. “And so mature for your age, too”

The turtle felt a brighter, hotter feeling of heat resonating deeper within himself, focusing near his groin. He began to breathe deeply and squirmed in place due to the unusual feeling caused by praise. Mikey shuddered at the touch, feeling his legs shake and grow weaker. He wasn’t sure what this feeling was exactly, but he had a feeling it had to do with some of the things his brothers joked about where he laughed along but never really got it, or the scenes he’d see on tv where humans began to press close up against one another before Raph hurriedly snatched the remote to turn it off. This heat, this  _ pleasure  _ was all so new to him. Butterflies swarmed his stomach and a pitter-patter of anxiety made way to his chest, but another part of him held out in excitement, not sure what was coming next but in anticipation of what his idol was planning to do with him. How else he was planning to make him feel.

Mikey hesitantly placed his smaller hand over the pig’s, sensing that to be the right thing to do. His own fingers danced atop the backside of Rupert’s as he waited for the older to say or do something,  _ anything  _ to soothe the ache present throughout his whole body, itching for more.

Suddenly Rupert moved his hand away, resulting in a slight whine on Mikey’s end, as he pointed towards a tree not too far off in the distance. Following his finger, Mikey saw that the tree wasn’t just a normal one you’d find in any forest, but the tree that held the magical truffles that made the chef’s dishes sizzle with flavor. 

“Listen, Michel, since you're my best mate I’ll let you do the honors of plucking the truffles from the tree. And then maybe afterward,” he ran his hand father, reaching the turtle’s upper inner-thigh and giving it a squeeze, “I can show what it is  _ very close  _ mates do together.”

Mikey smiled and squeezed Rupert’s hand tighter. He loved this, couldn’t get enough of this feeling of being wanted and praised, and touched in ways he didn’t know could make you feel weirdly good. He shook his head rapidly, at a loss for words as he quickly made his way over to the dark, looming tree dotted with bright blue truffles ready to be plucked. He hurried over to the trunk and reached a truffle, his mind filled with thoughts of approval and praise.

Then, he felt the tree’s roots rumble beneath him and the wood breathed to sentient life, its mouth opening, emitting a bright light. Mikey didn’t know what was happening when he felt a hard pressure whack against his stomach, throwing him backward with the truffle in his hand. He slammed onto the ground and skidded a few inches before stopping, hissing at the stinging on his side after dragging through loose sticks and rocks.

He grasped his scraped up arm. “Rupe! Rupert, I think the tree’s not happy we took its truffles,” he shouted towards the other mutant, who at his call made his way towards the young boy.

The large man knelt down at the turtle’s side. He cradled Mikey’s reddening arm. “Oh, you poor thing,” he whispered, before pinning it back down onto the ground, making Mikey yelp in pain.

“U-Um buddy, I don’t know what you’re doing but this is kinda hurting me. Could you let up on the pressure?” he asked, looking to face Rupert, but once he laid eyes on his new friend he knew something was wrong. His once kind smile that was present just a few moments ago had formed into a much more familiar sinister smirk, his large presence at once seeming less comforting and more intimidating. The young turtle felt himself twitch and instinctively retreated a few centimeters into his shell.

With a snarl, the larger mutant snatched the truffle from Mikey’s hand and shoved it into his back pocket, then pinned his other arm down onto the dirt, pushing him down so Mikey was position on his back and with Rupert on his knees looming over him.

“Oh  _ mate,  _ you’ve been such a great help getting me this truffle,” he snarled, making his grip on Mikey’s thin arms tighter, “and now I believe we had something else to attend to didn’t we?”

Mikey’s heart attacked his chest, pounding into his ribs. He could feel his breath shorten and devolve into small, quick pulses of air. He didn’t like the way the chef was looking down on him, eyes filled with hunger and need, his whole demeanor screaming that he was going to eat what he needed to fulfill that hunger. He attempted to wriggle out of Rupert’s grapes, but the pig had an uncomfortably firm hold on him.

“H-Hey, wait stop, what are you d-doing?” Mikey stuttered, again trying to break through to no avail.

“Stop that, I thought you were nice now!” he shouted at the chef, who was pressing more of his body weight onto Mikey, who was now struggling to breathe from the immense pressure.

“Oh please, that wore off hours ago. I just needed you to pick the truffle without getting myself in harm's way. And you’ve done so, so well for me my boy.”

Meat Sweats bent his head down until it was right over Mikey’s and with his teeth he ripped off the boy’s signature orange mask, revealing his naked green face.

Mikey immediately tried to turn away, hoping childishly that if he couldn’t see Rupert then Rupert couldn’t see him. He hated this, feeling so exposed and small and  _ weak  _ in front of the enemy. He chuckled nervously. “O-Okay, you have the truffle now, whatever, can you let me go now?”

The villain smirked darkly and moved his lips close to the side of Mikey’s head. He whispered, “Oh, but Michel dearest, I still haven’t shown you how best mates have  _ fun  _ with each other.”

The turtle shook in his shell, feeling an unwanted surge of heat reform inside of him. 

“What, having second thoughts?” Mikey nodded shakily. “Now you can’t do that, now can you  _ brat.  _ You wanted it so badly before…” Rupert extended his tongue and ran it down the side of the turtle’s face, resting at the base of his collar bone.

Mikey shivered, feeling hot. No, no he didn’t want this, not with Rupert like  _ this.  _ He felt his own shaft twitch with excitement to his horror and tried to cross his legs to hide it from the pig. At the shift of movement, Rupert looked down and saw the young boy trying to clever up his groin and gave a deep, hearty laugh. Immediately after he clasped the teenager’s face in his huge hand and moved directly in front of his own.

“You can’t lie to me, Michel. You’re so excited about this, I can tell.”

“N-No, no no I’m not. Look, I just- I don’t wanna do this anymore. You got what you wanted, okay? I swear I won’t tell my brothers where you’re hiding,” Mikey pleaded, twitching his head away from Rupert’s penetrating stare, but each movement was stifled by Meat Sweats’ strong grip on his chin.

“Oh but Michel, Mikey, I haven't gotten  _ everything  _ I want,” He inched closer to Michel’s face until the two could feel each others’ breaths against their faces, “Don’t worry young one, I’ll teach you.”

And then he kissed him.

It was the kind of kiss that left you breathless, that left you gasping for air and a lingering feeling of mush in your stomach. Michel’s eyes widened as he felt Rupert smash their lips together, with the pig shoving his tongue deep inside of Mikey’s mouth, making the younger gag. He tried to pull away, but when he did Rupert only held on to his head harder. At some point it derived into the larger man shoving his tongue in and out of Mikey’s mouth, reaching it down each time so far that it touched the tip of the turtle’s throat.

The assault on his mouth made the small boy beg for air, kicking his legs wildly underneath the Mutant, but his minions barely phased the man. Feeling Ruperts’s large, wet tongue delving so deep into him caused the turtle to gag out loud, trying with all his might to push the pig away. He managed to push himself a few inches away from the villain, and so he used those few moments to himself to cough and catch his breath. He felt so gross, his mouth felt so, so filthy and he wanted to go home and scrub inside until his gums were raw and bleeding. 

The moment of relief was short-lived, as he felt Rupert take hold of him once more. The larger mutant seized his jaw tightly and held him firmly in place as he dragged his warm, rough tongue across the entire left side of Mikey’s face, making the younger shiver in disgust. Suddenly his face was pushed back down onto the dirt, and he felt the pig’s large hand travel to his lower half and watched in horror as he reached his hand deep inside the space between his shell and his softer parts and smiled, revealing Mikey’s pink dick hard and begging to be let free.

“Oh, sweetheart, I  _ knew  _ you loved it,” he whispered, digging Mikey’s erection out of his underwear and palming it in his large hand. Rupert marveled at the younger’s cock, stroking it’s short length and watching it quickly become wet with precum. God, Mikey was just so,  _ so  _ cute.

The turtle squeezed his eyes shut at the sudden touch and against his will released a low, whining moan at the contact. He humped upwards into the fist, his body begging for friction despite his moral opposition. He needed to get out, needed to fight him off and crawl away and get out of there and put an end to it all, but his body felt so hot that it stopped him from doing any of that. His mind hazed over, with only the want, the  _ need  _ for pleasure overwhelming his thoughts.

Mikey’s whines and whimpers increased, soon becoming moans. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes as he could do nothing but writhe in the mutant’s arms as the villain continued to jack him off. The turtle could feel both his cock and the innermost parts of his cloaca become increasingly more soaked, the build-up of heat becoming unbearable.

“R-Rupert, I- please please don’t I’m gonna-” he begged, tears streaking down the sides of his head as he continued to hump his hand vigorously, anticipating his swift release.

At these words, however, Rupert quickly let go of Mikey’s cock, earning him a frustrated and drawn out groan from the young boy. 

“Wh-Why’d you stop?” Mikey mewled quietly.

“I thought you didn’t like it darling?”

Mikey didn’t answer. He ashamedly turned his face away from the chef.

“I mean, I wouldn’t want you to get your rocks off this early, now would I? We haven’t even gotten to the best part,” Rupert replied, letting his large hands glide all over Mikey’s petite body. If he pressed just a little too hard, he could break him. He could snap the little boy in half if he wanted to. 

He’s never gotten to play with anything this delicate before.

“You know Michel, I  _ could  _ have you use your mouth to pleasure me,” Rupert reached down and pulled down his stained blue shorts and revealed his cock, “but I figured we should skip right to the main course.”

Mikey gazed in fear at the older man’s length. It was big, easily over 8 inches long, but it was the girth that scared him the most. It was absolutely huge, the size of it seeming almost as thick as one of Mikey’s legs. He felt himself trembling and made an attempt to scooch himself away from the chef.

“ _ NO! _ No no please you can’t, I promise I won't tell my brothers anything if you just let me leave,” he pleaded, horrified at the idea of the monstrous thing inside of him.

Meat sweats ignored him, instead lining himself up with the teenager’s cloaca. It was so small, he wondered if he would even be able to fit the tip inside. He squeezed tight on Mikey’s thighs and dragged him closer to his own body and without hesitation or warning shoved the first few inches of himself deep into his aching cloaca.

Mikey arched his back and his body seized up, overwhelmed by the sudden intrusion. He opened his mouth wide but no scream came out, he just laid there with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. 

His cloaca squeezed tightly around Rupert’s shaft, making it hard for the larger to move. Rupert grunted and forced his way deep inside the small boy, moaning and shuddering deeply as he felt Mikey tighten even more around his cock. He pushed further and further into his tight walls until he couldn’t shove anymore inside of the teen, and at that point, he still had about 2 inches left to give.

All Michel could think about was the violent intrusion, his mind swimming with thoughts of the pain and the sick, disgusting sense of pleasure. The foreign feeling was confusing, the villain’s length satiating the hot, disruptive feeling attacking his insides. He felt Rupert attempt to push deeper inside of him, but the younger squealed. There was no way anymore could fit he thought, he  _ had  _ to have reached the edge.

Telling by the pig’s frustrated expression, Mikey was right. No matter how much he shoved, he couldn’t go any deeper inside of the boy. With an angry sigh, the older grabbed hard onto Mikey’s small, shivering shoulders and began to thrust in and out, foregoing the need to start gently. He struggled to pull out of Mikey’s tight body, groaning at the unyielding grip his cloaca had on his cock, and immediately slammed back in, drawing out a pained yelp from the ninja.

Time seemed to haze into a blur after that.

Mikey did everything he could to ignore what was happening. To bring his attention to the birds in the sky or the fluttering leaves or the shapes of the clouds, but every single second he was reminded of the horrible ache of need being filled by pain. Each thrust sent him closer and closer to the brink of  _ something,  _ a feeling he’d never felt this intensely before.

This wasn’t right. It wasn’t supposed to go this way. He may have been young but he knew this was something you did with someone you love, laying in soft bed sheets and being held by warm, loving hands. He’d always imagined being kissed all over, maybe even being lifted and playfully toyed with before the two would entangle themselves in each other. Instead, he was digging into the dirt, feeling a crick beginning to form in his neck at the unnatural angle he was forced into.

He knew it wasn’t right. And yet accompanying the nearly unbearable pain was a sick feeling of pleasure inside of his cloaca, making him moan with every thrust. He sobbed with need, hating himself for feeling so good. It was gross,  _ he  _ was gross. How would he be able to look his brothers in the face again, knowing that he was about to cum harder than he’d ever had in his life at the hand of Meat Sweats destroying every inch of him?

He shut his eyes tight and cried, releasing small whines at the sensation of Rupert fucking into him like a madman. He could feel all of him, his guttural groans invading his ears, his hot breath, his calloused hands. He clasped his small hands onto the back of Rupert’s dirty wife-beater and clutched on for dear life as Rupert picked his pace, becoming wilder with his motions.

He hated him. He hated him he hated him he hated him he hated him, but it’s what he’d always wanted right? What he always fantasized about in his room alone, and he finally got his chance. It was strangely cathartic, and completely soul-crushing. With these thoughts invading his head it felt like the tips of his fingers were burning just touching the man, so he let go as quickly as he had grabbed on, laying limp as Meat Sweats progressively slammed faster and harder into him.

Mikey felt the older seize up above him as his death grip on his shoulders tightened, and he felt the pig’s warm, nauseating sperm release inside of him, the unpleasant sensation being the last straw for him as well, his own clenching orgasm dull in comparison due to the villain’s now lack of motion. 

For a few moments, the two lay together covered in dirt and spit and sweat, breathing heavily against each others’ bodies. Finally, Meat Sweats pulled out from Mikey, making the smaller boy shudder in response.

“Well,” Meat Sweats began, pulling his dick back into his shorts with a satisfied grin on his face, “that sure was something, now wasn’t it?”

The pig looked to Mikey for a response but was given nothing. The turtle lay there frozen, a numb, hazy look glazed over his eyes, his stillness only disrupted by the occasional small twitch in his legs.

Meat Sweats turned away, ignoring the boy. He’d rather not look at him while he was like  _ that. _

“Well don’t worry sweetheart, I won’t tell any of your troublesome brothers.”

Rupert walked off towards where the two came, pushing a tree branch out of the way before turning one last time to look in Mikey’s direction.

“This can just be our little secret.”

And then he was gone.

______________________________

Dazed and confused, Todd woke up from his temporary slumber. He felt weak, but he had enough strength to stand. He was alone in the idle of the woods. The last thing he remembered was that pig mutant draining him of all his life force before he had walked off with Mikey.

Oh no, Mikey!

Todd hurried as quickly as he could deeper into the woods, looking for his younger friend. Todd knew from experience that mutants like Meat Sweats were bad news.

After wandering for around 20 minutes, Todd brightened at the sight of Mikey’s yellow shell, and he rushed over to him in relief.

“Oh, Mikey, you would not  _ believe  _ how long I’ve been…”

  
  


Todd’s train of thought trailed off once he got a good look at the boy trembling beneath him.

Mikey was covered in dirt. Todd could see newly formed bruises littering his small body and dried liquid sticking to his thighs. He was trembling.

“Mikey...Mikey, what did he do?”

The turtle was unresponsive for a moment. He raised his head slightly and turned to the blonde and shakily replied,

“I...d-do you have any more of that lemonade you make?”

Todd quickly nodded before saying, “Yes, of course, but um...do you want me to bring you to your bro-”

“No!” Mikey shouted suddenly, and right then Todd could sense a deep fear resonating from the young boy. Todd nodded slowly, reaching out a hand to his shoulder, only for Mikey to flinch away in response. 

Not even Todd could think of something to say to lift his spirits. The two sat together in deep, unrelenting silence, either not doing what they were going to do afterward.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Special shoutout to the Tcest discord for fueling my horny escapades. This was pretty sloppily written, but I've been writing this bad boy off and on fr a couple of months and decided today that it was finally time to finish it and get it out into the world. 
> 
> I hope you have a better day today than Mikey did!


End file.
